


Here's an mpreg fanfic about the teensies from Rayman that I wrote in 2017

by orphan_account



Category: Rayman (Video Games)
Genre: Birth, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, graphic depiction of birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Grand Minimus (or... one of them) learned that he was pregnant exactly two seconds ago and now he's gonna give birth.  Doctor Otto Psi has an epiphany about how he doesn't actually know how to connect with people. The other two doctors from Rayman 3 are there. Eventually, so is Cookie Luvagetto.
Kudos: 4





	Here's an mpreg fanfic about the teensies from Rayman that I wrote in 2017

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this in 2017 when I was trying to keep my... *ahem* affinity for art involving pregnancy and birth a secret from my any friends I made after 2015 because I didn't wanna be seen as *cringe*. But I mean... having written it and showed the file to maybe like, two people, I did always secretly wish I could release it into the world and get some validation for it. I mean, if it's one thing I know about 2017 me, it's that she really, really wanted validation and for others to know she existed. And I mean, come on, life was pretty tough on her. She had an inferiority complex and still thought she was a girl.
> 
> So, I thought, maybe if I release this into the wild two and a half years later - if for nothing more than a good laugh - maybe poor, stupid, bitter, and sad 2017 me can finally rest in peace. So why not now? Why not here, where I've already been open about my pregnancy/birth... affinity via a handful of Transformers fanfics? 
> 
> ....Somehow, mpreg applied to Transformers is a lot less weird than mpreg applied to Rayman characters. I'm not sure if it has to do with one franchise taking itself more seriously than the other, or with the fact that other people have actually written mpreg of Transformers before I so much as glanced in the direction of the Transformers franchise.

Mini’s screams echoed through the halls as he was rushed down them on a hospital bed, three other teensies at each side of him. One would recognize his screams as screams of pain, yes, but they were of shock, fear, and self-disgust as well. He sobbed loudly, tears draining from his eyes more than any of the teensies that were rolling him down the hospital hallway would’ve liked to see from their king.

“Easy, Mini. Just think of it like a kinder egg surprise, or a prize in a cereal box.”

“Romeo! This really isn’t the time for that.”

“Sorry, man. I’m just trying to help.”

One of these three teensies, Otto, watched Mini’s eyes shut tightly as he and the other two doctors pushed him through a set of double doors that read “Maternity & Labor”. This in particular is what made Otto’s heart shatter. There was some attempt to comfort his suffering friend in the form of setting a hand on the king’s shoulder and rubbing it, but he felt nothing come of it. Tears still streamed from Mini’s shut eyes as he cried out hysterically, no words from any of the doctors seeming to get through to him as they finally got him to a room and wheeled him behind a curtain. Immediately, Gonzo lifted his head from the sight to take hold of the situation.

“Otto, check Minimus to see how he has dilated. I will help you deliver.” Gonzo, unsurprisingly, wasn’t missing a beat. “Romeo, please stay by Minimus’s side and comfort him.”

Romeo took one look at Mini’s hysterical state and turned away to raise his brows at Gonzo.

“Maybe I should, like, call his hubby first.”

“No!” Gonzo and Otto both looked at each other after they shouted in usion, the former clearing his throat to regain his calm disposition. Romeo delivering shocking and potentially life-threatening news to someone as prone to panic as Cookie – Mini’s husband – was a recipe for disaster.

“Let me take care of that,” Gonzo insisted. “Otto, you could handle this until I come back?”

“Of course.” Otto turned his face away from Gonzo immediately after he answered, knowing for sure that Gonzo had detected the lack of confidence in his tone. Though unlike usual, Gonzo merely walked away for the telephone, given the urgency of the situation.

It was incredible and almost unfair; Gonzo didn’t even know how to deliver a baby. He was a specialist in hollow cavities, a strangely specific title, and yet here he was calmly instructing the other two as their king was about to have a baby he wasn’t prepared for. Otto felt that should’ve been him; he was the only one of the three of them that knew how to deliver a baby. He’d done it plenty of times, yet something about this situation unnerved him. It was as though he was as unready as Mini was.

“Mini, my friend? Buddy?” Otto tried to keep his voice still, but it cracked. “Could you open your eyes for me? We really need to focus now.”

“I-I…” Mini’s eyes cracked open, his eyes so watery that one could tell he could hardly see through them. “I-I didn’t know I was…! H-how could I n-not know? Wha… What am I going to do?”

“I know, I know, Mini. Please; you and your husband can discuss what to do later. Right now, we have to focus on getting this baby out of you.” It was such a wonder that Otto was so popular when he was in school; he didn’t exactly have a way with words. He could only move away from Mini’s side to give Romeo the metaphorical reins – that was going to be interesting – and strip Mini of his already soaked pants.

“There, there Mini. This is all gonna be over soon, dude.” Even Romeo was better at being gentle and comforting. Fuck. “How about a hug, hm?”

As soon as Romeo outstretched his arms, Mini clutched Romeo’s torso and groaned as he endured the hardest contraction yet. Setting the wet garments aside, Otto knelt down to get a look at Mini’s vagina. He tried to focus on how far it had spread when he abruptly heard a loud “what?!” from the other end of the line of a distant phone, followed by the phone’s blaring cut off signal. Gonzo returned to Otto’s side soon after that.

“Cookie is on his way,” he said, “Do you need me to hand you anything, Otto?”

“I will soon,” Otto replied. “Mini has really progressed quickly, but that is no surprise to me by the way he’s been reacting to the pain. Came through my doors whimpering as he asked me to look at him, when the contractions were probably only five minutes apart. Mini, you can push whenever you’re read-Oh! My gloves. I must get them on first.”

“Good call! That would’ve been totally gross…” Romeo was wheezing between Mini’s squeezing him, though his laid-back grin was ever present.

Gonzo had picked a pair of rubber gloves out of the closet behind them, shooting Romeo a look as he handed them to Otto. “Comfort, Romeo! You do not want Minimus to feel gross.”

“Right, right. Sorry.” Romeo noted Mini starting to sob into his chest and began to rub his back. “Hey, Mini, you wanna sit up? Gonna be kinda hard to get junior out if you’re gonna be like this the whole time.”

“Junior? Nngghh…” Mini reluctantly listened, still sniffling as he sat on his bottom and let Romeo hold up his back. “Th-there wasn’t supposed to be a junior… We didn’t want a junior!”

“Now, now. You and Cookie will sort this out. I’m sure he’ll understand… after, like, asking you if you’re okay a billion times.” Romeo was keeping Mini supported with one hand and holding Mini’s hand with the other as he spoke. Otto noted that it almost looked romantic, if not for the fact that Mini was probably wishing it was his husband doing that.

“Okay, Mini. Deep breaths, okay?” Otto squinted his eyes to peer into Mini, where he could see the baby having already moved down. “Oh, it’s coming, Mini! We had better get started. Are you okay to push?”

Mini panted, nodding. Gritting his teeth, he leaned forward and began to push. Sweat dripped down him under his coat and tunic, and his bare legs shook. 

“That’s it, Mini! Keep at it,” Otto encouraged. “Remember to breathe! You’re doing excellent.”

“It hurts! H-help!” Mini screamed again, squeezing Romeo’s hand. “Get it out!”

While Otto could only focus on Mini’s opening, Gonzo took a tissue box out of the closet and placed himself at Mini’s side. With a handful of tissues, he began to wipe Mini’s eyes and whisper words of encouragement.

“That was really good, Minimus. Very strong. But you have to breathe. Listen.” Gonzo mimicked the sounds of blowing, something Otto once told him had to be encouraged during childbirth once, and Mini copied him before pushing again. “Yes, keep doing that, Mini.”

“He is shaking so much! Gonzo, would you mind holding a leg open?”

“No problem!”

Gonzo left the tissue box beside Mini and moved back toward the end of the bed to take one of his naked, shivering legs. Otto watched this from the corner of his eyes before turning his attention back to Mini’s vagina.

“You are taking to this rather well for your first time, sir,” Otto remarked.

“Well, one of us has to be calm.” To be fair, Gonzo was right. Otto could only sigh in response.

Maybe Otto was sharing Mini’s pain – they were old friends, after all. This was entirely sudden, too. There was no preparation, no watching the new parents get excited with every visit up until now. No, Mini didn’t even want this child. He was unhappy. He came in maybe an hour and a half earlier complaining about a throbbing pain in what he thought was his stomach, probably thinking Otto could just remove a stone or give him some medicine to stop it. Now he was a sobbing mess, and Otto didn’t know how to deal with it. He couldn’t encourage Mini saying he was about to be a parent, that he’d have his bundle of joy when this was over. Perhaps it was fine to just treat it like a normal surgery, but this was so much more emotional than that. This was a baby, one he continued to watch slowly emerge from someone that didn’t want it.

“Ooh, it’s coming out, Mini! You’ve crowned very quickly.”

The tip of the baby’s nose started to poke out of Mini, a good sign for all of them. Nose first was normal and safe for teensy births, given how big their heads were because of their noses. Another push, and the nose came out a little further.

“Is it almost over?” Mini was panting, almost falling back against Romeo’s supporting arm.

“Yeah, junior should totally pop out at any second.” Romeo gently pushed against Mini’s back, helping him stay sat up. “Just keep at it, dude. You’re doing fine.”

Mini was a sight for sore eyes at this point. His face was completely red and sweat dripped down every part of his body, not even mentioning the smaller teensy nose sticking out of him as he bled. Mini began to blow as Gonzo instructed him before bearing down once more. What started out as the usual grunt suddenly escalated into a scream that echoed all over the room as the entire rest of the baby’s head came out of him. This was greeted by excited cries from both Otto and Gonzo, the former who had it as a kneejerk reaction every time he did this and the latter who was pleased to be experiencing it for the first time. Both had forgotten the context.

Otto’s hands were cupped under Mini’s vagina, gently holding up the baby’s head. “It’s one more push away from being out. You can do this!”

Another cry from Mini and suddenly the infant was there, squirming in Otto’s gloved hands. Her tiny cries were heard all over the room just before Otto instinctively held her up for all to see. He began to hand her to Mini, only for a quick look at Mini to snap him back to reality. There wasn’t going to be any skin-to-skin contact like there was supposed to be, as Mini was still wearing his royal garments where usually the new parent would be shirtless. Mini wasn’t prepared for this child to come out of him. He wasn’t even looking at the child; his face was once again buried into Romeo’s shirt. Otto sighed, pulling the child back and holding her close while Gonzo cut the cord. It was imperative that a newborn get shown affection, after all.

Romeo urged Mini to lay down, to set his head against the pillow and try to rest. “You’ll recover soon. Lemme make sure your hubby isn’t wandering around the facility, okay?”

Romeo walked out of the room, leaving Mini to shut his eyes while he listened to Otto try to shush his child. Gonzo rejoined Otto’s side with a towel, covering the newborn with it.

“Let me take her, Otto. You probably need to clean Mini off,” he whispered. “I know you are not good at dealing with these difficult problems, but I think you should be alone with him now.”

“You’re right, I just wish I knew what to say to him,” Otto replied. “I’ve never even had a child myself before, wanted or not.”

“You and Romeo have some time for that, hm?” Gonzo chuckled to himself while he swaddled the newborn tightly, holding her close as he left Otto and Mini alone behind the curtain. Otto could distantly hear him singing in Japanese.

Multiple towels soaked in Mini’s blood were tossed into a bin to be washed, Otto having stripped himself of his bloody rubber gloves immediately after. He scooped some ice into a plastic bag, which he closed before lifting the blanket that was meant to give Mini a little dignity. “For down there,” he stated before he set it on Mini’s crotch, earning Mini’s seething.

“You were trying not to make Cookie worry, weren’t you?” Otto remarked.

“You know me too well, Otto. And him, too.” Mini sighed, still feeling the urge to ward off pains by breathing. “I just don’t know what we’re going to do now. That little angel is a princess by right and I have nothing for her. What is my husband going to say?”

“My friend, it isn’t as though you don’t want a child at all, is it?” Otto knew Mini didn’t hate children, and there certainly was room in his heart. “You just are not ready, correct?”

“I don’t know what it is with me,” Mini continued. “If we knew we were expecting all those months ago, we would’ve been tickled pink! I suppose I just feel like an idiot for not realizing this before just two and a half hours ago.”

“My friend, you are not an idiot. You are reckless, careless at times, and unnecessarily sassy, but not an idiot.” Otto stood by Mini’s side and set his hand on his. “You are also our king. We’ve seen you make slip-ups in the past, as well as the other kings. Even the queen! Polokus knows she’s still fooling around with that flip-flopping impersonator. Anyway… I know you can figure this one out. If you and Cookie decide you are not ready for the little one, I’m sure Romeo will convince me to help him raise her.”

“Oh, sweet.” Neither had noticed Romeo poking his head in from the other side of the curtain, a grin on his face. Simultaneously charming and annoying; typical of Romeo. “Guess I’m an almost parent. Also, Mini, someone’s here to see you.”

Romeo pulled the curtain back to reveal a very teary and wide-eyed Cookie, who immediately rushed to embrace his smaller husband.

“Are you alright? Did it hurt? I-I mean, of course it did, but was it bad? Are you upset?”

Mini seemed to get emotional all over again, as he sniffled while he embraced Cookie back.

“I’m a little shaken up, honey. That’s all.”

“That’s all? I got a call in the middle of the day that you were about to give birth! I know very well that’s _not_ all!”

The two bantered, soothed, and kissed each other while Gonzo quietly stepped into the room with the now clean, sleeping newborn in his arms.

“Gonzo,” Otto whispered, his shoulders suddenly tensing up. “Don’t force the child on them! They’re-“

“I am not,” Gonzo hissed back. “I know what I am doing.”

Cookie was the first to notice Gonzo approaching them with the child, his child. His eyes froze on the little teensy. It looked just like his husband.

“Mini?” Gonzo’s voice was hushed as he stopped at Mini’s bedside. “I will not make you hold her. Just look, okay? A little peek.”

Mini turned his head to finally cast his first gaze on the newborn, unsure of what to expect. He couldn’t really name the feeling that went through him when he saw her. She was tiny, as expected from what little weight gain he had over the months, yet it seemed so precious. Her little nose wiggled slightly as she tried to sniff out her surroundings, the scents of all these new people around her. He wondered if she could recognize his scent.

“Alright, that is all,” Gonzo started to turn away. “I will take her back to the nursery now.”

Mini immediately sat up and started to reach for Gonzo as he walked away, murmuring a quick “No!”

Cookie laughed as Gonzo turned back toward them, both giving Mini a smirk.

“I think he does wanna hold her after all, Doctor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh so I guess I should explain why I ship the Grand Minimus with Cookie from the Rayman cartoon of all characters. Why not Ales Mansay? Why not Goth Teensy? Why not a Rayman character you actually know about? Well, uhhhhh... Back then I was really into kinnie stuff and considered the Grand Minimus one of my kins. Cookie was always my favorite Rayman character, so... Yeah, there you go.


End file.
